rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruno Ybarra
Bruno Ybarra is a former student of Haven Academy and the headmaster/founder of Wellspring, a combat school in Vacuo which focuses primarily on unarmed combat styles. Background Life isn’t easy for a tribal, especially in the harsh deserts of Vacuo, and Bruno grew up on the principle that although the strong will prevail, it is their duty to protect the weak. As such, his family has always served as the warrior caste in the remote village, acting as champions against those who seek to harm the natives, while keeping their skills sharp fending off the creatures of grimm. Over the years, they become more than just guardians; but a symbol of the pride and honor of their home, with many of the younger generation going off to combat school and training as huntsman. Bruno was one such youth; his life's goal being to protect his home and bring honor to this family, he traveled abroad to Mistral as a teenager to enroll in Haven Academy, seeking to enrich himself in a foreign environment before returning as a worthy protector. It was in Haven that he met Onyx Tacitus and Solace Noctis, his teammates and allies for several years as they learned and grew together. As Bruno put honor above all, he worked proudly in his place as a member of a highly skilled team, qualifying for the Vytal Festival easily. Unfortunately, he was the first to fall during the fight between his team, ONYX, and team GLSS of Atlas. It was then that he donned his mask, proclaiming that, should he ever be bested again, he would shed it as a sign of failure. In the years since, he has never been defeated by another human or faunus in the field of battle; and after graduation he returned to his home village, bringing with him this code of the mask; which was gladly accepted by his clansmen. Seeking to spread this ideology further, he convinced the tribe to relocate closer to Vacuo City, where he spent his life’s savings to open Wellspring Academy, a combat school focused on unarmed combat. Personality Bruno is a very proud and honorable warrior, who fights with a strict set of rules based around ensuring fair play in any combat against other humans. He is also strong headed and somewhat temperamental. His eccentricities have followed him from childhood, and while enrolled at Haven as a teenager. Although a bit of an oddity as far as huntsman go, adamantly refusing to use any sort of weapon, he takes his work very seriously; often placing himself directly in harm’s way to protect civilians and less experienced warriors. As the headmaster of a small combat school, he treats his students fairly, and although his own preference is for unarmed combat he employs a full staff, including those who specialize in the development of weapons; although they strongly encourage students to use weapons based on styles designed for unarmed combat Appearance A tall, muscular man; Bruno dresses in rather odd attire consisting of black tights and a belt containing an aura meter as well as an elaborate black and gold full-head mask with a bull motif. His body is covered in elaborate tattoos, containing the several types of dust he wields with his semblance. A muscular bull's tail protrudes from his extreme lower back, just above the tights. Powers and Equipment Semblance Name: Pulse Impact User(s): Bruno Ybarra Type: Physical Purpose: Offensive Short description: Generate a pulse of kinetic impact when the user's body makes contact with an object Activation Cue: mortar firing Range: short General limitations: user is not protected from the shock waves they create Active ability: Tier One: generate a wave with approximately 1500psi of force along the plane where they make contact Active ability: Tier Two: generate a forward pulse of kinetic energy with approximately 2000psi on point of impact Dust interaction (fire): wave of fire on impact Dust interaction (earth): shards of stone are launched at high velocity when he strikes a target. if he strikes the ground, a localized earthquake is generated instead Dust interaction (ice): wave of energy which freezes the area surrounding point if impact Dust interaction (wind): increase amount of force to 10,000psi Dust interaction (Gravity): creates a well of force equal to the normal pulse Dust interaction (lightning): Electromagnetic Pulse -Notes: Bruno is a masked wrestler, and will use his semblance primarily against grimm; believing it provides an unfair advantage against humans in most situations; however if his opponent fights dirty he will go all-out Trivia * Bruno's name is Spanish, with Bruno meaning brown and Ybarra meaning a meadow. Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character